1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable reel winching systems and in particular to a hydraulically operated multiple reel wireline cable and coiled tubing winching assembly for oil and/or gas wells.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Oil and gas well work over services utilize wireline procedures for performing a number of down hole operations. Some of these down hole operations involve installing, actuating, and removing various types of well equipment and removing tools. Well wireline services utilize tools connected to a long length of steel wireline necessary to reach the work area in the well. As can be appreciated, a great deal of force, acceleration, and speed may be needed to operate tools in the well.
Coiled tubing is used to control down hole valves, manifolds and other well tools. In addition, electric logging may be performed by means of wires run within the coiled tubing. Yet another operation that may be performed with coiled tubing is well cleaning, washing or swabbing by means of fluids or gases run through the tubing.
Powerful mechanical rotational means such as diesel engine driven wireline reels have been used to achieve the necessary pulling force. Both powerful torque and jarring actions are required of a wireline reel system. The wireline service industry usually achieves the required reel system brute force by various methods of gears, drive couplings, chains, sprockets, levers, dog clutches, etc. connected to a large horsepower prime mover such as a diesel engine.
Present wireline and coiled tubing reel systems utilize reels driven by externally mounted combinations of hydraulic or electric motors which in turn derive their power from a prime mover such as a diesel engine-generator. At best the present wireline and coiled tubing systems are large, bulky and noisy. These wireline systems are difficult to maintain and operate. Operator fatigue is a problem due to high noise levels associated with the operation of presently available wireline equipment and its complex setup and control at the well site.